


A Doom Not Pictured

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Tar-Míriel stands on the shores, and sees a doom she had not pictured approaching.





	A Doom Not Pictured

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly on Dreamwidth, prompt "The Silmarillion, Tar-Miriel, waiting to hear news of the armada" as part of their challenge week. Also Legendarium Ladies April, April 24, Beyond the Mythology.

Tar-Míriel stands on the shore and watches the wave, looking for the ships to come back. If the Valar are merciful, the ships will be blown back. If they are not, they will disappear into the depths, never to be seen again (she has heard the stories of the First Age, and she has read the letters left by Elros. She knows that those are not just old legends, but stories of those really lost. Ossé is not merciful unless he is forced to be).  
  
The waves are coming closer, and she stands until she realizes that they are not stopping, and this is beyond any doom she had pictured. She wants to scream at the skies that not everyone supported Ar-Pharazôn, that there are children here who will die because of the sins of their king, but she knows they will not listen.  
  
She runs. That is all that is left to do, though she knows there is nowhere to escape other than Meneltarma, and she is on the steep side of the mountain.  
  
She grasps at the rocks and climbs half her way up, before the waves start lashing at her feet and sprinkling water upon her head.  
  
And then she is beneath the waves, while Ar-Pharazôn is beneath the shores in Valinor, and she can run no more.


End file.
